Every once in four years
by KaL KeY
Summary: Fuji's been acting weird all day, and the others are getting worried. but nothing that they could expect would have prepared them for Fuji getting mad and yelling at Tezuka during practice, what is going on? oneshotTezukaFuji OishiEiji


**TITLE: Every once in four years **

**Pairing:** Tezuka/Fuji, Oishi/Eiji, Momo/Ryoma, Inui/Kaido

**Ages:** show (sorta, ya know what I mean)

**Warnings:** Yaoi, and that's it!

**Summery:** Fuji's been acting weird all day, and the others are getting worried. but nothing that they could expect would have prepared them for Fuji getting mad and yelling at Tezuka during practice, what is going on? (one-shot)

* * *

Eiji watched his best friend run another lap, worried about him. Fuji had been acting weird all day, and whenever Eiji asked him what it was, the Tenshi (1) would always give him a smile, saying that it was nothing. Eiji knew that it wasn't true, mainly because even Momo had asked him what was going on with him.

"Eiji?" Oishi asked, coming to stand next to his doubles partner. Not getting a response, he turned worried eyes in the same direction as Eiji's were, catching sight of the light brown haired boy. "Eiji." he called again.

"Huh?" Eiji asked, turning to look at Oishi. "NYA! Sorry Oishi, I didn't see you!"

"It's alright." Oishi told him with a smile, still watching the other boy. "Is he alright?"

"I don't know, nya! He's been weird all day, nya." Eiji told him, pulling at his hair.

"Did you ask him what was wrong?" Oishi asked, receiving a nod.

"Of course I did! But you know Fujiko-Chan! NYA! He just smiled at me! Nya!" Eiji told him, jumping up and down to show what he meant. Oishi smiled at his actions, though he was still worried about the other boy.

"That's Fuji-kun for ya." Momo committed as he joined them, Ryoma following.

"Do you think it has something to do with buchou?" Ryoma asked, watching as Fuji continued to do laps around the tennis court.

"No." Eiji told them. "Fuji-kun would have told me! Nya! He always tells me!"

"Eiji, calm down." Oishi told him. "I'm sure it's just got to do with something Yuuta-kun did."

"But he would have told me! He always tells me! Nya! He tells me everything!" Eiji told him.

"Then maybe you forgot something." Ryoma told him, turning and walking away. Eiji stood there blinking, then crouched down, pulling at his hair once again.

"NYA! What if I did!" Eiji asked, looking up at Oishi.

"I'm sure that you didn't forget anything Eiji. Come on Eiji, let's go practice." Oishi told him, offering his hand to the cat like boy. Eiji took it and Oishi pulled him up, and together they walked toward the court.

* * *

"Oishi-kun? Eiji-kun?" Inui called, coming to stand next to them. The doubles pair looked up from where they sat, catching their breath.

"Yes, Inui-kun?" Oishi asked, letting his towel fall to his shoulders. Eiji placed his water bottle down on the bench, waiting to see what Inui was going to tell them.

"Is there something wrong with Fuji-kun?" Inui asked, looking over to the other side of the court. Eiji and Oishi looked over, blinking their eyes when they saw that Fuji was still running laps.

"NYA! What did Fujiko-Chan do to have to run so many laps!" Eiji asked, looking up at Inui for an answer.

"Nothing, he's just running them." Inui told them. "This at least shows some of his true potential, he hasn't stopped since practice started."

"WHAT!?" Eiji exclaimed, looking over at his best friend. Afternoon practice had started almost an hour and a half ago.

"Are you sure Inui-kun?" Oishi asked, watching as Fuji made another lap.

"Positive." Came the response. Oishi nodded, glancing over to Tezuka, and he could tell that he too was watching the Tenshi. In fact everyone was keeping an eye on him, most knowing by now that something was wrong, since he hadn't caused any trouble at all today. Oishi got up and walked over to Tezuka, coming to stand next to him. His best friend didn't even look over at him, eyes still following Fuji.

"Tezuka-kun?" Oishi called, getting a grunt from Tezuka. "Do you know what is going on?"

"No." He answered, turning to look at Oishi. "I'm sure that Eiji-kun does though."

"No, he asked Fuji-kun, but you know him. He just smiled and said that nothing was wrong." Oishi told him, and Tezuka nodded. He knew just how stubborn his boyfriend could be. "Tezuka-kun?"

"Yes?"

"You should talk to him, if nothing you can order him to stop running before he hurts himself." Oishi told him, receiving a slight nod. Tezuka walked away, calling Fuji's name. Fuji stopped and looked over to Tezuka, who motioned for him to come over. Fuji entered the gate, heading towards their captain, curious as to what he wanted. Oishi glanced over when Eiji, Inui, Momo, Ryoma, and Kaido come to stand next to him.

"What is going on?" Eiji asked his boyfriend.

"Tezuka is going to talk to him, if anything he will order him to take a break." Oishi answered as Fuji came to stand in front of their captain.

"Fuji, what are you doing?" Tezuka asked, watching as Fuji's eyes opened slightly to look up at him.

"I thought that was obvious." Fuji answered. Tezuka sighed.

"I'm not in the mood for one of you games Fuji." Tezuka told him, and Fuji gave him a smile.

"What game?"

"Fuji." he warned, crossing his arms over his chest. Fuji's smile faltered for a second then was back into place.

"If you don't have anything else to say, then I'm going to finish." Fuji told him, turning to leave.

"Fuji." Tezuka called, and Fuji turned back around to face him. "Go sit down, you can continue what ever you want once you've told me what is going on."

"No." Fuji told him, turning to leave. Tezuka grabbed his arm, preventing him from leaving the court. "Let go."

"Fuji." He warned. "Don't make me make you."

"I'm not; you're the one that's being difficult." Fuji told him, pulling his arm out of Tezuka's grip, turning around to look at him.

"Fuji, go sit down before you get hurt." Tezuka told him, giving him a look that told him that it wasn't an option.

"Too late." Fuji told him, turning to leave once again. Tezuka pulled him back with his arm once again.

"What do you mean 'too late'?" Tezuka asked him, starring at his boyfriend.

"If you don't know already, then you don't have a right to know. You're just like everyone else. My mom, my dad, nii-san, Yuuta, Eiji, everyone. You're just like them, and I guess I thought that maybe you would be just a little different and remember. But not one person did, but I guess that's what I'm damned to, isn't it?" Fuji asked, pulling his arm out of Tezuka's grip once again, walking away. He headed back to the locker room, disappearing inside.

"NYA!" Eiji exclaimed, pulling at his hair. "What did we forget?!"

"I have nothing in my data that tells us anything important about today." Inui told them, flipping threw his notebook.

"I know! I'll call Yuuta-kun, maybe he knows but forgot too." Eiji told them, running over to the bench that Oishi was sitting on, pulling his backpack off and opening it to retrieve his cell. He came bouncing back over as he found Yuuta's phone number and called him.

-Moshi Moshi (2) - Yuuta said, as he answered the phone.

"NYA! Yuuta-kun! It's terrible!" Eiji told him, whining over the phone.

"Eiji-kun, is that you?" Yuuta asked.

"YES! And it's terrible!" Eiji told him again.

"If you ran out of toothpaste again, I've already told you that I don't care." Yuuta told him.

"It's worse then that!" Eiji told him. "It's Fujiko-Chan!"

"Aniki?" Yuuta questioned, wondering what was going on.

"Yes! Nya!" Eiji told him. "He got mad, said that we forgot something! Nya!"

"Forgot something?" Yuuta asked. "What's that got to do with me?"

"Because he said that you forgot too! Nya!" Eiji exclaimed.

"Forgot something?" Yuuta asked, thinking about what Eiji said. "The only thing this month that's really of importance is his birthday"

"HIS BIRTHDAY!" Eiji shouted, making the others step away from him. "But when is that, today is the last day of the month!"

"Yeah, he's a leap year baby." Yuuta told him. "So don't worry."

"Don't worry! But today is the 29th!" Eiji yelled at him.

"It is?" Yuuta asked.

"Yes!" Eiji told him. "What are we going to do?"

"Calm down. Send someone with Aniki and I'll be there as soon as I can." Yuuta told him. Eiji blinked as the phone went dead, hanging up.

"Eiji, what's going on?" Oishi asked him.

"We forgot!" Eiji told him. "I forgot since it's not every year! Nya! What kinda friend am I?!"

"What are you going on about Eiji-kun?" Momo asked.

"Today's Fujiko-Chan's birthday! Nya!" Eiji told them, and the others looked at him in shock.

"Today?" Oishi asked. "Are you sure Eiji, today is February 29th."

"I know what day it is!" Eiji told him. "Fuji-kun is a leap year baby!" The others looked at him, all in various stages of shock.

"I didn't know that." Oishi committed, looking at the others.

"You did." They all looked at Tezuka. "He told us in seventh grade."

"That's what I said! Nya! We forgot!" Eiji told him, jumping up and down. "Did you remember?"

"Yes, I was going to take him out after practice." Tezuka told him.

"OK! You do that, and we'll get a party together. Yuuta-kun will be here to help, so we have to hurry!" Eiji told him, turning around. Oishi grabbed his arm, holding onto him.

"Eiji, let Tezuka-kun go and get him. Then we'll leave later, we have to wait for Yuuta-kun anyway." Oishi told him, and Eiji nodded. Oishi turned back to Tezuka to find him already gone, and heading to the locker room.

Fuji looked up when he entered, wondering what he was going to do. "I don't want to talk anymore."

"May I ask you if you think you overreacted a little?" Tezuka asked, coming to sit next to him on the bench.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Fuji asked him. "Because I don't, since you don't know what I'm talking about."

"I do." Tezuka told him, getting up and going over to his bag. He pulled a small box out, and walked back to Fuji, sitting down next to him. "I wasn't going to give you this till after our date, but... happy birthday."

Fuji looked at him in shock, accepting the small box. "Y-You remembered?"

"Of course I did." Tezuka told him, smiling at him. "I love you, don't I?"

"Yes." He whispered, moving forward to hug Tezuka. "Sorry that I jumped to conclusions Mitzu."

Tezuka rolled his eyes at that. "I though I told you not to call me that."

"Would you rather I call you Kuni-chan?" Fuji asked, playfulness in his voice, sitting back.

"Does it matter when I say, you'll call me whatever you want to." Tezuka told him, pulling Fuji back to him, kissing him. Fuji pulled back, smiling at him, holding the box close.

"I'll open this later, when you wanted me to." Fuji told him, getting it up and putting it into his bag. He turned and gave Tezuka a true smile. "I guess I have to go finish practice."

"No, change." Tezuka told him. "You and I are leaving now."

"But won't we get in trouble for that?" Fuji asked him, opening his eyes to look at his boyfriend.

"I'm the captain, what I say goes." Tezuka told him, getting a small laugh from Fuji.

"Ok." Fuji told him, pulling his shirt over his head. He reaches for his school uniform, but Tezuka takes his hand in his own, holding up a bag with the other.

"You left these at my house, wear them." Tezuka told him, handing him the bag. He turned around and pulled his shirt off, and started to changes clothes. He changed into a pair of black pants, and a white shirt with a black sweater over it. The collar of the shirt the only part of the white shirt showing. Fuji was just putting on his dark blue jacket over his white shirt, to go with his dark blue pants. "Ready?"

"Yeah." Fuji told him, grabbing his bag and backpack. "Mitzu? These aren't my cloths, are they?"

"No, there mine." He answered, picking up his bags as well. The two made their way out and left the school. The two headed in a seemingly none direction, talking about nothing much. "This way."

"Where are we going?" Fuji asked, slipping his hand into his boyfriend's. Tezuka gripped his hand tightly, pulling him into a small cafe. Fuji looked around, and followed Tezuka to a table in the back, where Tezuka went when he wanted to be alone. "Tezuka, we've never been here before."

"No, this is where I come to be alone. I figured you would like it." Tezuka told him, sitting down. Fuji nodded, sitting down opposite him, picking up the menu off the table, he opened it, and raised an eyebrow.

"Tezuka?"

"It's German." He answered, looking over the menu with a quick glance, knowing what he was going to order for them already.

"I see." Fuji committed, closing the menu and putting it back onto the table. The waiter came up and looks their odder, then she left with the menus. Fuji blinked his eyes, wondering what Tezuka had ordered. "Tezuka?"

"Don't worry about it." Tezuka told him, taking a sip of his water.

"Alright." Fuji muttered, looking around the room. He looked back when Tezuka's phone went off, and watched as he answered it.

"Moshi Moshi." Tezuka said.

"Tezuka we have a problem! Nya!" Eiji told him. "Where are we going to set up?"

"Mom, the spar key is under the mat like it always is." Tezuka said, glancing at his boyfriend.

"Really?" Eiji asked.

"Yes mom." Tezuka said. "I'll be home in around an hour and a half. See you then." Tezuka said then hung up the phone, looking at Fuji.

"She loss the keys again?" Fuji asked.

"Yeah." Tezuka told him, making a mental note to move the key to a new hiding place. Fuji laughed lightly, smiling at the waiter when she brought their food. The two ate in silence for the most part, with Fuji occasionally asking what something was. They pushed their plates back when they were done, and Fuji gave him a bright smile. "This is when you're supposed to open your gift."

"Oh, is it?" Fuji asked, smiling at him, getting a nod in response. He reached under the table and picked up his bag, pulling out the small box. He opened it, blinking a little. He moved the tissue paper off and revealed a small silver necklace with a small silver wing and a small heart. He pulled it out of the box, looking at it, then held it out to Tezuka. "Please put it on me." Tezuka nodded, getting up and taking the necklace from him. Fuji turned so that he could put the necklace on him, and smiled at the converting weight on his neck. "Thank you, it's beautiful."

"You're welcome Tenshi." He said, kissing the top of Fuji's head. "We should get going."

"Alright." Fuji said, standing up and picking up his bags. Tezuka already had his and was paying for their meal. The two left and headed back to Tezuka's house. Fuji stopped, starring at the driveway. "I thought your mom was home." Tezuka shrugged and headed up to the door, pulling his keys out as he went. Fuji followed him into the house, putting his bag next to the door as he removed his shoes. Tezuka followed, and then headed into the living room, Fuji chasing after him. "Mitzu?"

"Surprise!" Everyone shouted, smiling at him as he looked around the room.

"Wha-"

"Happy birthday Fujiko-Chan!" Eiji yelled, hugging his best friend. Fuji smiled, and hugged him back.

"Eiji, what's going on?" Fuji asked.

"It's a surprise party." Eiji told him, jumping around. "It was Yuuta-kun's idea."

"Yuuta?" Fuji asked, looking around the room. He spotted Yuuta towards the back of the room, sitting on the couch. Fuji made his way over to him, sitting down on the couch, hugging him.

"GET OFF ME!" Yuuta yelled, pushing him away. He straightened his shirt, trying to hide the slight blush when he realized that everyone was looking at them.

"Thank you." Fuji told him, turning back to the rest of the room. "Thank you all."

"You're welcome Fuji-kun." Oishi told him. They partied till around nine when Tezuka told them to go home because they had practice in the morning. Fuji helped him pick up the mess, even though Tezuka told him he didn't have too.

"You're staying." Tezuka told him, heading upstairs to his room. Fuji shrugged, following his boyfriend upstairs.

"Is that a request or an order?" Fuji asked, sitting down on his bed.

"Both." came the response, causing Fuji to laugh slightly.

"So even if I said no, I still couldn't leave, right?" Fuji asked, taking off his jacket and pants, lying down on the bed in Tezuka's t-shirt. Tezuka watched him, shaking his head as he striped down to his boxers, and pulling a muscle shirt out and put it on. He laid himself down next to Fuji, smiling as Fuji rolled over and laid his head on Tezuka's chest. Tezuka wrapped his arm around his waist, pulling him closer, this not being the first time that Fuji and he had shared a bed. The two of them had been together for going on three years, and though they had never gone as far as having sex, they still enjoyed sleeping in the same bed. "Mitzu?"

"Hmm?" He asked, opening one of his eyes, looking down at Fuji, who was drawing shapes on his stomach.

"I love you." He whispered, moving Tezuka's shirt back down, closing his hand on the fabric.

"Love you too." Tezuka told him, rubbing his thumb over Fuji's hip. He continued till Fuji's breath evened out, then closed his eyes and fell asleep as well.

* * *

Thats it people, till next time!

(1) Tenshi - Angle

(2) moshi moshi - a phone greeting of 'hello'


End file.
